Project: Gundam SEED Zero
by santadio
Summary: This is my second project. I love both series. It is set in the following years after the second B.V. War. The previously unknown kingdom of Scandinavia rises to power, but a rogue military force threatens their existence. enjoy!
1. Prologue

Project: Gundam SEED ZERO

Dedication:

_"To all those Wingers-Turned-Seedlings…_

_…Remember; remember, the days of Zero…_

_Remember, remember, the triumphs of Heero…_

_Remember, remember the God of Death…_

_Remember, remember, the demon's breath…_

_Remember, remember, the Fortress of Red…_

_Remember, remember, his right cannon's dread…_

_Remember, remember, the serpent who breathes fire…_

_Remember, remember, his arm coil's dire…_

_Remember, remember, the Crescent Marauder…_

_Remember, remember, how the sands thunder…_

_Remember, remember, Zechs the defender…_

_Remember, remember, Trieze the avenger…_

_Remember, remember, Relena so tender…_

_Remember, remember, who be the true victor"_

Time: C.E. 80

It has been seven years since the second Bloody Valentine War. Although the damage on all sides was devastating, somehow they found it in them to work together, to rebuild the fallen.

The last seven years have been merciful for all sides…

ORB now helps the PLANTS, to rehabilitate the damaged colonies, and to maintain the hard earned peace. The Earth Alliance has begun rebuilding for this zeal as well. They have sealed this pact in the ruins of Berlin, the city felled by the DESTROY of the last war. Coincidentally, it was signed at a symbolic area, the area where Stella died during that bloody battle seven years ago.

But… …as history has shown, good things never last.

…A new and bloodier war is about to dawn on Man…

…This time, however, Kings will be villains…

… And demons will be heroes…

Prologue:

Trowa

Date: C.E. 66

Place: Lodonia Extendant Lab.

Time: 0330 Hr.s

"There's no turning back now Heero, we run or we die!!!" "I know Trowa!!!"

Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton were attempting a jailbreak at the Lodonia Lab, something thought of as impossible by the officers on the lab.

"Come back here!!!" three guards begin to chase after them, armed with machineguns. "Shit, Trowa they're firing at us!!!" The two begin to feel the bullets whiz by their legs.

"Eat this!!!" Trowa throws a smoke grenade, stolen from the first guard they knocked-out. A cloud of smoke hit the guards' right in the face, and soon they began to lose track of the two.

Just as the two thought their escape was going to get any easier, the sirens bellowed through their ears, the alarms have been rung.

"Great, just what we need!" Trowa frustratingly told Heero.

"Trowa, did you get anything else from that guard?"

"Yeah, I got a Frag Grenade!"

Still they kept running, even though they saw the guards were massing up near the fence, the one they planned on breaking through. The guards closed on that patch of fence, with the wrong ends of the barrels pointing at the two fugitives. "Trowa, wha' do we do now???"

"JUST KEEP RUNNING!!!" There was a barrage of bullets coming at them. "ARRGHH!!!"

"Trowa!!!" Trowa was hit in the thigh, causing him to stumble. Before he did fall, he threw the grenade at the fence, at the guards blocking Heero's way. "Run… Don't look back!" "Trowa!!!" Heero yelled, with tears flooding his eyes. He kept on running, for nearly 2 miles still. He collapsed near the shore, near the base of a large tree, hidden from the sights of the lookout helicopters on patrol. It began to rain. Heero could still hear the faint tone of the sirens. He looked at himself, and saw he had three bullet wounds right up his arm and shoulders. "Trowa, I'm sorry…" Heero fell unconscious.

Nearby, there was a small ship, about the size of a yacht. In that boat, there was a group of scientists. These scientists were once affiliated with LOGOS. They developed technology that far surpassed those at the time. Because their technologies were too high costing, and also too specific; LOGOS cut financial support on their project.

They had developed something to rival the SEED mode in coordinators.

They have developed the ZERO System…

And with this system, they have been culminating a mobile suit.

It is a mobile suit designed to be piloted by the best, and only the best. It is a mobile suit destined for immortality. It is a mobile suit, and one of the few who can engage the Freedom head-on and emerge victorious. It is a mobile suit that exercises a perfect harmony, a harmony and synchrony between a mobile suit and a pilot.

It will be known as an angel, an "Angel of Sorrow"…

Code name: "ZERO"


	2. Chapter 1: Reaper's Rise

Chapter 1:

Reaper's rise

Date: C.E. 80, Sept. 11

Location: Lancaster city (space colony)

Time: 1100 Hr.s

After the war, the Scandinavian Kingdom began to strengthen itself in the aspect of military power. They have developed their own mobile suits, in addition to their fleet. For seven years their military arm, namely OZ, have been working on mobile suit technology. They somehow "imitated" ORB's technological prowess, and made a mobile suit that will be the template of all their mobile suits.

They have made a "Knight", codenamed: "Tallgeese"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Talgeese is a masterpiece of mobile suit technology. It is armed with the Dober Linear Rifle; a powerful, solid-round, duel-purpose weapon. It is equipped with two Ixion Burst Thrusters, a revolutionary booster system that achieves short high-speed bursts without the need for a nuclear engine. This booster system is very effective for one-on-one combat. It also packs two Gladius Beam Sabers. These beam sabers have wide blade widths, and does not bend at high speed engagements. These beam sabers, however, are slightly shorter than ordinary sabers at the time. It also a unique leg assembly that allows this mobile suit to operate exceptionally at the ground or in mid-air. It is lastly equipped with the Triarii Shield, which doesn't deflect beam attacks, but dissipates them upon impact.

The Tallgeese was given to Scandinavian ace pilot, and commander of OZ, Zechs Merquise.

Eversince the Tallgeese's conception, it has proven very difficult to pilot, hence OZ manufactured infantry friendly units.

This they called the "Leo Spartan"

The Leo Spartan is equipped with a new thruster that allows sustained flight for long periods of time, but is less faster than those of the Tallgeese.

It is issued with the ME27 Energy Assault Rifle. This new breed of rifle allows Single-shot, 3 Shot Bursts, and Full-Automatic Fire. It can also be customized to have grenade launchers, ECM pod Launchers, and Napalm Rockets to name a few. It is equipped with the standard beam saber, and the Triarii shield. The mobile suit's back can be rigged with various kinds of missile launchers. They range from Micro-Missiles, to Torpedoes, and even to Anti-Ship Missiles.

The Leo Spartan rivals ZAFT's Zaku and Gouf in terms of performance.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Tallgeese was sent to Lancaster Colony for test runs on space, and its pilot was also there to strengthen OZ's Production line of Leo's.

"Are the maintenance of the Tallgeese's boosters finished?"

"Yes, sir, they are finished."

"Good, I'll have a test run on them around the colony, to see if they overheat faster than expected."

Zechs was eager to test run this mobile suit. During the two wars, he fought incognito alongside ZAFT and operated a GuAIZ and a Gouf. He finds this mobile suit a new challenge for him.

Zechs prepares to launch from the colony's port.

_Alright, let's see what you can really do._

"Zechs Merquise, Tallgeese, LAUNCHING!"

He launched out, instantly pushing the two boosters to military speed, about 400 Kph. After a few rotations around the city, he decided to try the Burst mode of the thrusters, tried away farther from the city.

_Show me what you got, Tallgeese!_

The mobile suit accelerated two-fold faster than military speed. Zechs suddenly felt a great force ramming him down to his seat. He did some sharp turns and evasion maneuvers.

_Perfect…_, he thought to himself as he flew freely with his iron steed.

"Sorry to interrupt, commander, we've detected an unknown ship approaching from your 7 o'clock. It's fast, probably a warship."

Zechs stopped his flight dead, as he listened to the operator's report.

"The ship disappeared a few moments after we received its blip on radar. It's probably equipped with Mirage Colloid."

_Mirage Colloid!? But that goes against the Berlin Treaty!_

Zechs told himself.

"Soldier, they're probably an independent group, contact the command center and tell them to put the base at Red Alert!"

"Roger that sir."

Zechs was about to fly near the colony's entrance port when green streak of light whizzed past the Tallgeese's cockpit. The commander knew he was under fire.

_Shit! From where?_

He looked to his rear, maneuvering his mobile suit.

"Even their mobile suits, they're using Mirage Colloid!!!"

Another handful of shots came from the same direction, aimed at him again. Zechs quickly evaded the shots. He saw his ammunition gauge, finding only twelve shots left in his linear rifle.

_Here goes…_

Zechs paused, he was waiting for the next shot to come. "Come on, take me."

The shot came, Zechs aimed, fired, and hit the cloaked mobile suit, all in a split second. He saw the mobile suit he just shot.

"A Zaku?"

Zechs was surprised to see that he had shot down a ZAFT Zaku. Before he could get a grip on the situation, the radio officer suddenly blurted to him on the comlink.

"Commander, two more mobile suits to your 12 o'clock, they're also cloaked!"

"Copy that. Please inform lieutenant Nion about this situation!"

"I've already done that sir; she's headed there to support you."

The two said mobile suits fired on Zechs. The commander did the same thing again with these two.

" Now a Windam!? "

He quickly realized the mobile suit team was neither ZAFT's nor EAF's.

Lieutenant Lucrezia Nion arrived at the combat zone. She is the "Boot Sergeant" of the newly formed OZ mobile suit corps, and second-in-command to Zechs.

"Zechs! What's happening here?"

"Good, you're here; I was ambushed."

"By who?"

"I can't confirm, they're using both Windams and Zaku's."

Then another group approached them. The officer on the comlink almost shouted this to the two defenders.

"Commander, another group approaching, we've confirmed two of them are Zaku's, one Gouf, and Three Windams."

"Please send an ammunition drone to my position, requesting Linear Rifle Ammo."

"Roger that."

The said group fired on them. They were still cloaked, but Zechs now knew what he was up against.

"Noin, stay with me! We've got to synchronize our attacks to theirs."

A quadrate swarm of missiles hounded them. Zechs and the lieutenant evaded them with ace-like precision and grace.

"Is this all!!!" Noin fired on the group, hitting a Zaku and Gouf.

"RAAAGHHHH!!" Zechs roared, as he slashed the stunned foes. The survivors retreated, and the ship left the colony's vicinity.

"I need to tell Treize about this, he needs to know-" Zechs was cut short by the beep on his radar, another mobile suit wants to engage them. The ammunition drone Zechs asked for came, right on time.

"Let's see what this guy's made of." Noin said to Zechs, as they were about to engage.

"They took out all my buddies, they're gonna pay!!!" The pilot told himself. The mobile suit in question was cloaked, but it was faster than the prior attackers. It revealed itself to the two, for a fair fight it seems.

The Deathsycthe has revealed itself to the battlefield.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The Deathsycthe "Corvus" was designed by a group of scientists who defected from ORB, ZAFT, and EAF.

It is a transformable unit, able to turn into a highly maneuverable, sleek stealth fighter plane. In addition to the evasive design, it is also equipped with the Nuev Colloid system, the successor to the Mirage Colloid system. This system uses less energy, and can be used for longer periods of time. It can cloak a unit for at least 2 hours. It has two Vulcan guns mounted on its head, which positions itself near the nose of the mobile suit's plane mode. It also has the adjustable beam scythe. This weapon can be used as a one-handed combat scythe, or a two-handed "Reaper" scythe. For middle range, it is equipped with the HX-22 beam SMG. This SMG fits nicely on the mobile suit's left hip. Even its wings are weapons. The two wings have blade attachments and are very sturdy, allowing it to do lethal, pass-by slashing during "Raven" mode.

Lastly, it is equipped with the Ceres twin reactor, allowing the mobile suit to use phase-shift armor and the Neuv Colloid system at the same time. This mobile suit is at its most effective, and most dangerous during recon missions and stealth-ops.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Alright let's see what you can do!!!" the Deathscythe charged, igniting its crescent scythe.

"Noin, stay sharp, this guy's fast!" The two fired on the black intruder, but to no avail, it evaded all their shots with graceful accuracy.

"RAAAGHHH!!!" Duo went for the kill, it targeted Noin's Leo.

"No you don't!" Zechs blocked the oncoming mobile suit, slashing the Deathsycthe's left wing.

"You scratched my Deathscythe!" It pulled out its SMG, and fired. The rounds were meant for shorter ranges, but the beam spread was far numerous than those of the assault rifle.

"What do we do now, Zechs???"

"TAKE HIM DOWN!!!"

The battle went on, for a good while. In the heat of that battle, Zechs got a clean shot on the Deathscythe's right arm, dismembering the long range combat abilities of the mobile suit. Duo retreated to his employer's ship.

"ARRGHH!! You guys are lucky! I'll slice you up next time!!" yelled Duo through his cockpit.

"Noin, after we get things settled, please take command in my stead, I must go to Earth."

"To discuss this with Trieze, huh?" " I need to go A.S.A.P. "

The two went back to the colony.

Half a day later, Zechs goes back to Earth, to consult this incident to Treize Kushrenada, the Scandinavian Kingdom's Prime minister.

Both he and Zechs helped to form OZ into a strong military force.

But now that force is about to be put to the test.

*****************************************************************************


End file.
